


Un autre chez-soi

by Nelja



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alcohol, Angst and Humor, Community: ladiesbingo, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Post-Canon, Rick and Morty References
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: Les sbires de Bill rentrent dans leur dimension... et tout s'annonce très mal pour eux, et surtout pour Pyronica, qui doit gérer la situation. Une aide viendra d'une source inattendue.





	Un autre chez-soi

**Author's Note:**

> La fic fait référence à l'épisode 6 de la saison 3 de Rick and Morty, "Rest and Ricklaxation". Le headcanon selon lequel les Henchmaniacs sont la partie toxique de quelqu'un vient de Andersandrew (après tout, on voit 8-Ball dans un coin !)

Au cours des millénaires, à travers les dimensions, on a dit beaucoup de bien de la sensation de retrouver son chez-soi. Ces descriptions, pense Pyronica, ont sans doute été faites par quelqu'un qui ne savait pas s'amuser.

Ou alors, peut-être leur chez-soi n'est-il pas en train de tomber en ruines irrémédiablement. Si cette dimension tient encore un millénaire, c'est le bout du monde.

La Dimension des Cauchemars continue à changer d'instant en instant, un mètre à parcourir pour atteindre son but (un bon repas, par exemple), devient parfois un kilomètre, tandis que le repas s'est transformé par inadvertance en pelote de laine. Bill aimait cela, ou faisait semblant. Il n'avait pas besoin de manger, il le faisait juste pour le plaisir. Ca aide.

Mais pour l'instant, tous les anciens sbires de Bill se retrouvent devant son trône vide.

Pyronica est certaine qu'elle n'est pas la seule à ressentir le besoin primal de courir dans sa direction et de gagner le jeu des chaises musicales. Mais elle n'est pas la seule non plus qui sait que c'est une très mauvaise idée. Parce que cela ne leur donnera pas les pouvoirs de Bill, et il n'est plus là.

"Teeth," lance-t-elle, "toi qui aime les maths, tu peux me rappeler dans combien de dimensions des gens nous en veulent ?"

Le nombre est trop long pour que Teeth puisse le finir avant que des querelles éclatent pour savoir qui s'en ira le plus vite. Sauf que toutes les dimensions accessibles sont justement blindées de gens qui veulent leur mort.

Ils finissent par tirer à la courte paille, et bien sûr, c'est Pyronica qui se retrouve à perdre. Elle est presque certaine que Keyhole a triché.

Avec la chance de Pyronica, c'est elle qui est chargée de s'occuper du futur de leur petit groupe. De leurs vies. Cela aurait pu être encore pire. Cela aurait pu être Kryptos, ou... n'importe qui d'autre. D'un autre côté, être clairement la plus compétente d'une bande de bras cassés ne permet pas de faire des miracles, surtout ce genre-là.

Au moins, elle peut s'asseoir sur le trône. Un instant, elle espère presque que Bill va apparaître, rouge de colère, pour la désintégrer, comme au bon vieux temps.

* * *

Quand Bill s'occupait de planifier des attaques, il avait un grand sourire sur le visage et un margarita à la main. Il savait les faire apparaître sans avoir besoin d'aller les chercher, en uns sorte de symbiose avec le chaos local qui les fascinait tous.

Quand il recevait un ambassadeur d'une autre dimension, son seul souci était si et de quelle façon il allait l'anéantir. Pourquoi Pyronica se retrouve-t-elle à réfléchir comment ne pas se faire anéantir, d'une quelconque façon ? La courte paille, encore !

L'invitée de ce jour s'appelle Jheselbraum "l'inébranlable" et prétend qu'elle peut aider. Pyronica est en train de s'amuser à deviner le nombre de mensonges dans ce bref message, en l'attendant.

Elle n'est pas très imposante. Plus grande qu'un humain, certainement, mais toujours moitié plus petite que Pyronica. Elle ne peut pas la faire disparaître ou la pétrifier comme Bill le ferait, mais elle peut toujours l'avaler d'un coup si nécessaire. C'est réconfortant.

"Tu sers l'Axolotl." attaque Pyronica d'un ton réprobateur.

"Je lui donne un petit coup de main de temps en temps." confirme-t-elle avec un sourire et un clin d'oeil. Du moins, Pyronica suppose que deux yeux sur sept comptent comme un clin d'oeil.

"Vous devez être bien contents que Bill ne soit plus là."

"Je devrais plutôt dire, satisfaite d'un travail bien fait, quoique indirect."

Est-elle vraiment responsable de la chute de Bill, ou se moque-t-elle ? Pyronica aimerait être certaine de la seconde hypothèse, pour pouvoir la mépriser, s'en moquer bruyamment. Mais il y a quelque chose dans l'attitude de Jheselbraum qui lui fait croire que c'est peut-être vrai, qui la met en colère.

"Et alors ? Tu es juste venue pour t'en vanter ?" explose-t-elle, perdant son calme. Elle pense à la saisir par le cou, la jeter au loin.

"Je suis venue prendre mes responsabilités pour diminuer les dommages collatéraux." dit Jheselbraum. En un geste de provocation, elle s'approche du trône, offrant à Pyronica toutes les possibilités qu'elle imaginait peu avant, il lui suffit de tendre la main.

"Et par cela, tu entends, nous ?" demande Pyronica. "Tu tiens à me garder en vie ?"

Pour marquer l'absurdité de cet altruisme, elle étend une longue langue collante qui vient s'enrouler autour de la taille de Jheselbraum. 

"Vous, et ceux qui viendraient vous affronter." répond Jheselbraum. Ha ! Cela explique des choses ! "Mais oui, vous aussi. Que diriez-vous de vous faire offrir des places dans certaines dimensions plus en forme que celles-là ?

"Nous n'avons de place nulle part !" s'exclame Pyronica. "C'est bien pour cela que Bill nous a rassemblés ici ! Personne d'autre ne peut nous supporter !"

"Parierais-tu sur cela ?" demande Jheselbraum. Elle sourit encore, et tapote affectueusement la langue de Pyronica, comme un animal. Cela mérite une terrible vengeance ! Et justement, il y en a une à portée de main...

"Chiche !" s'exclame Pyronica.

* * *

La bonne nouvelle est que dans la maison de Jheselbraum, il y a une bonne quantité de bouteilles de whisky. Pyronica ne s'y attendait absolument pas. Si on lui avait dit que c'était le genre de la maison, elle ne l'aurait pas cru. Elle a même réussi à trouver un salon sans portraits de l'axolotl pour les boire ! Il faut profiter des petites choses.

La mauvaise nouvelle est que Pyronica a fini toutes les bouteilles au bout de trois heures, et maintenant, il n'y en a plus.

Il a été question, un moment, de ne pas la faire venir seule, mais Pyronica n'aime pas assez ces boulets pour vouloir qu'ils soient là (elle les aime assez pour vouloir se séparer d'eux pendant qu'ils sont encore vivants). Elle peut bien gagner son pari toute seule ! Qui a tiré la courte paille à sa place ?

"Oh, j'imagine si c'est Amorphous Shape !" s'exclame-t-elle pour personne en particulier.

Et puis elle regarde l'immense pile de verres qu'elle a salis, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas retourner en chercher un. Il faudra laver tout cela, pense-t-elle. Ou pas.

Elle sourit et commence à jeter tous les verres par terre, un par un. Les éclats de verre volent partout. C'est extrêmement satisfaisant. Et puis, elle se rend compte qu'elle s'est enfermée au coeur de cet océan de dévastation, et qu'elle ne peut pas partir à moins de s'en mettre plein les pieds. Tant pis, elle va rester sur le canapé aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, à savoir jusqu'à ce que la propriétaire de la maison vienne et nettoie tout.

Quand Jheselbraum rentre de son travail inutile - ou pas, si c'est pour empêcher quelques jours de plus les armées de déferler sur la Dimension des Cauchemars - elle trouve Pyronica en train d'éclater de rire en la voyant examiner son oeuvre.

"Ha ha, tu regrettes déjà d'avoir suggéré que j'étais réhabilitable ?"

Jheselbraum penche la tête de côté, avec un sourire insupportable. "On me surnomme l'Inébranlable. Je sers une divinité. Et tu crois que tu peux me prouver quelque chose en ne faisant pas la vaisselle ?"

Pyronica n'est pas sûre qu'on puisse résumer ses actions par "ne pas faire la vaisselle", mais elle est trop ivre pour discuter sur le vocabulaire. 

"C'est juste un détail, mais je suis entièrement comme ça ! Toxique, toxique..." Elle se met à fredonner une chanson que Bill aimait chanter, de la dimension qui l'a détruit. "Tu sais quoi ? Je suis la partie toxique de quelqu'un, dont elle s'est débarrassée, comme ça, dans un spa, avec un claquement de doigts ! Pouf ! Personne n'a voulu de moi, pas même moi ! Il n'y a que Bill qui nous a gardés. Et vous - l'univers entier, vous vous êtes mis ensemble contre lui !"

Elle a conscience, d'une certaine façon, qu'elle ne devrait pas dire cela, mais l'envie de crier sur quelqu'un est plus forte.

(Elle ne se rappelle même plus le nom qu'elle portait, avant d'être séparée de son autre moitié. Cela, elle parvient à le taire.)

"Je ne savais pas cela." dit Jheselbraum, très grave.

"Ha ha, cela change des choses, pas vrai ? Tout de suite, moi et les autres, on n'est plus tellement rachetables ?"

"Cela devient plus mystérieux de savoir pourquoi tu tiens à tes amis." répond Jheselbraum.

"Je ne te permettrai pas de le mettre en doute !"

Comme il n'y a plus de verre à lancer, elle ramasse un des fragments par terre, et peu importe si elle se coupe les doigts. Malheureusement, elle ne vise pas très bien dans cet état et Jheselbraum l'esquive sans peine.

"Je ne le fais pas, je me demande juste ce que tu appelles toxique." répond-elle.

"Je suis violente, égoïste et fêtarde !" s'exclame Pyronica. Pourquoi ici aussi est-ce toujours à elle d'expliquer les évidences à tout le monde ? Elle n'a pas signé pour ça ! Même si, quand elle y pense, c'est une faible preuve. "Et j'ai terriblement envie de te tuer en ce moment !"

Et elle éclate en sanglots. Elle devrait vraiment arrêter de boire, vu les effets, mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'elle va le faire.

Elle a vraiment envie de tuer Jheselbraum, mais plus l'énergie pour rien, pas pour la jeter au loin, ni même pour s'offenser, quand la servante de l'axolotl s'approche d'elle malgré le verre brisé et lui tapote doucement la tête.

* * *

"Je te déteste toujours." s'exclame Pyronica au petit matin.

Le fait que Jheselbraum a réussi à enlever tous les petits fragments de verre n'est pas une circonstance atténuante, au contraire !

"Cela ne se voyait pas hier." répond Jheselbraum, amusée.

"Je voulais juste prouver quelque chose sur... euh, la luxure..."

"Et probablement aussi les gens qui ne peuvent pas te supporter."

"C'est moi qui ai un problème avec toi !"

"Heureusement que résoudre cela ne faisait pas partie de notre pari, alors."

Pyronica sent sa colère bouillonner. Certainement, elle a envie de lui faire perdre ce masque amusé et flegmatique. Elle avait bien réussi la veille. Et elle devait avouer que cela faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas caressé ses cornes de cette façon...

"J'ai fait des recherches." dit Jheselbraum, et Pyronica la regarde d'un air encore plus offensé. Dort-elle parfois, ou pas ? Probablement moins que quelqu'un qui a bu tout le whisky de la maison... "J'ai retrouvé l'entreprise dont tu m'as parlé. ils vont devoir payer pour votre localisation. Il existe des planètes habitables disponibles, et nous allons pouvoir en obtenir une..."

"Une planète !" s'exclame Pyronica. "Nous avons une histoire de régner sur des dimensions entières !"

Jheselbraum leur a trouvé une place. C'est ce qu'elle avait promis. Elle n'avait pas dit une place avec elle, bien sûr. Cela serait absurde. Pyronica ne pourrait d'ailleurs pas le supporter. C'est juste une question de paris gagnés. D'ailleurs, qui peut prouver que Jheselbraum a vraiment gagné ? Qu'elle ne joue pas encore la comédie ?

Elle l'envoie loin d'elle, et c'est ce que Pyronica voulait ! Ce temple est terriblement nul, une fois que le whisky est fini !

"Une planète qui durera plus de quelques siècles." répond Jheselbraum. "Je ne dirais pas que c'est une offre que vous ne pouvez pas refuser. Vous le pouvez. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous forcer à ne pas mourir. Faites des efforts."

C'est la première fois qu'elle semble irritée, et Pyronica en ressent une satisfaction fugace.

"Nous ne venons pas tous de là !"

"Ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir."

Pyronica aimerait lui dire qu'elle n'aurait pas attendu de tels raisonnements de la part d'une servante de l'Axolotl, mais cela ressemblerait trop à un compliment.

"Bill aurait voulu qu'on garde la dimension des cauchemars." murmure-t-elle.

"D'un côté, je me moque de son opinion, mais de l'autre, il me semble me rappeler qu'il avait promis de vous emmener ailleurs..."

Pyronica serre les dents. Personne ne comprendra jamais ce que Bill a offert à ceux qui n'avaient rien. Et Jheselbraum ne peut pas prétendre le remplacer, jamais, juste parce qu'est est la deuxième personne dans sa vie à lui offrir quelque chose.

"Nos ennemis qui veulent se venger nous chercherons quand même pour prendre leur revanche !" s'exclame-t-elle.

"Certains, oui." Jheselbraum hoche la tête. "Mais certains n'auront juste pas de quoi se payer les renseignements. D'autres auront le temps de penser, et d'y renoncer. Certains étaient juste attirés par la facilité. Et pour les autres... vous risqueriez sans doute de vous battre les uns contre les autres si vous vous ennuyez trop."

Pyronica manque de grogner et dire que ce sont ses amis ; mais cela ne les a jamais empêchés de se battre.

"Je vais leur en parler." dit-elle. "Ne ramène pas ton nez. Ni maintenant, ni après. Ils te réduiraient en miettes s'ils apprenaient à quel point tu es..." elle agite la main. "facilement écrasable ?" Elle ricane. "L'axolotl n'a personne de plus solide à envoyer ?"

"Non." répond Jheselbraum. Un instant, Pyronica se demande si c'est un aveu d'insuffisance sur les forces de son camp, ou juste une fanfaronnade sur ses propres capacités.

"Et donc, tu ne viens pas !" s'exclame Pyronica. Elle a l'impression que la partie la plus importante de son message a été ignorée. Elle s'attendait à une réaction, au moins !

"Je t'enverrai juste un message quand j'aurai envie de ta compagnie - oh, et je te laisse de quoi me contacter aussi." reprend Jheselbraum. "J'aurai racheté du whisky d'ici là." Son visage est innocent, de façon totalement, ouvertement caricaturale et fausse.

Pyronica a tellement envie de rire qu'elle oublie d'insister sur le fait que, bien sûr, elle ne la rappellera pas.

* * *

"Tu as une nouvelle copine, alors !" s'exclame Hectorgon avec un rire gras.

"Le jour où tu en auras une qui te paiera aussi bien, tu pourras te plaindre." répond-elle en tirant une très longue langue.

La planète est petite, et les objets qu'on place quelque part ont tendance à y rester. C'est troublant. Il faudra du temps pour s'y habituer. 

Des vivres ont été envoyés. Une certaine entreprise préfère vraiment éviter la mauvaise publicité. Cela manque d'alcool, ceci dit.

"Dépétrifiez ces lapins !" crie 8-Ball aux yeux chauve-souris. "C'est mon repas du soir ! Sales bêtes !" Ils l'écoutent un peu moins qu'ils écoutaient Bill.

Quant à Pyronica, elle décide de faire une petite sieste, quelques jours sans doute, et d'ignorer les rumeurs.

Elle ne s'en est pas si mal sorti pour quelqu'un qui a tiré la courte paille, se dit-elle, pas si mal. Bien sûr, il est hors de question de sembler vouloir des remerciements.

(Quand ils sauront qu'elle a un contact qui a du whisky, ils auront intérêt à supplier bien fort, ou elle buvra tout toute seule. C'est pour cela, et seulement pour cela, qu'elle garde le sort de contact qu'on lui a laissé, au lieu de le détruire avec une abondance de commentaires désobligeants.)


End file.
